


And I Shall Conquer All

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane Shepard tracks down one of the scientists involved in the disaster on Akuze (that she already met once when chasing Saren) and makes it very clear she hasn't forgotten and will exact revenge on all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Shall Conquer All

Shepard ran her fingers along the N7 emblazoned on the front of her armor. She could remember when her armor was emblazoned with the symbol she was staring at. Her blood was boiling and there was only one way to make it better.  

The Commander strode purposefully into the building. No alarms went off, she'd taken care of that some time ago. When she had told Vega she needed to clean things up in Hades Gamma she had left one place standing. She needed to do this one on her own. 

An aura of blue flickered around her as the woman came upon a patrol of two. With a low snarl which accompanied the hum of her biotics, she grasped the helmets of both troopers then slammed them together with more than half of her strength. She felt the helmets crumple and crush the skulls within. Not a sound was made by the two men before they dropped heavily. 

Gaze rose to a nearby camera. She had gotten good at recognizing where they were and how to find them. She smirked beneath the helmet she wore. There was really no point in hiding who she was. They'd all be dead anyways with records wiped. 

She set off down the hall. Whoever had been watching the cameras at that current moment sounded the alarm.

"IT'S SHEPARD! GET HER!" the shout echoed through the halls as troopers ran to meet her. The glow around her form became that much brighter. Body flickered then seemed to all but disappear. She materialized in front of the group of Cerberus troopers. Her foot slammed into one man's helmet, her biotics powering the kick and sending his head twisting around in a way it really should not. He dropped but she didn't see it. She was already moving to the next. 

One hand grabbed at the assault rifle pointed at her and about to fire. Her other hand came around to snap the rifle in half. She used the half in her hand and plunged it into the man's neck. Blood sprayed out from the wound and splattered on her front. It was hard to see considering the fact most of her armor was black with only dashes of red and silver. 

An orb of pure biotic energy flared in her hand. She spun on heel then sent the orb crashing into another trooper. He flew through the air, slamming into a wall with a crack. Pistol was pulled from her hip and she fired three shots at his head. Even at that distance she was a pinpoint shot. 

The Vanguard continued, leaving a wake of destruction in her path. Blood dripped from her armor, none of it hers. She didn't care. Couldn't care. Everyone in the facility was guilty. Guiltier than herself. She was a murderer but everything done in this facility was a hundred times worse than anything Shane could think of doing. 

" _Angst vor mir. Für heute bin ich Tod verkörpern,"_ she growled out through her helmet as yet another group of troopers ran into her. They were stalling. Throwing everyone at her instead of evacuating. They were probably trying to get the scientists away. 

" _Du verdienst es nicht ausgeliefert, so fragen Sie mich nicht für es_!" she continued even though nobody could understand. The sinister tone to her voice was unlike her. Sometimes you just had to let the beast loose. 

Dead bodies littered the area as she wandered deeper into the facility. She knew the escape plans. She was going to get this done. 

Finally she entered an office. She watched as a man darted back and forth, backing up files onto his personal omni-tool. A whip of blue biotic energy caught him around the throat then she pulled heavily, throwing him completely off of his feet. She watched as he skidded across the floor towards her. The grip the whip had around him tightened and he gagged, omni-tool still activated on his arm. 

"Do you remember me?" Shepard asked, crouching down. The omni-tool on her free hand activated and a small omni-blade formed. She touched it to his cheek. 

"Sh-Shepard," the man stammered.

"Good, your memory is intact. I saved you once with the foolish idea you would be stuck in an Alliance brig for the rest of your life. I am a murderer, but Toombs didn't have to be..." Shepard said, cutting a small swath across his cheek. Blood trailed from the wound. 

"Y-you don't have to do this. I-I'll go back to the Alliance," the scientist stammered. 

Shane jabbed the omni-blade into his side. He hissed with pain as it dug in between two of his ribs through the lab coat he wore. The reaction merely caused her to twist it. 

" _Nein_. I am not an idiot. Fool me once shame on me. But I don't allow it to happen twice. I'm going to fix this," she said. She could smell his burning flesh. The beast rumbled. 

"So y-you're just going to kill me? The great C-Commander Shepard is sinking to murdering again?" 

"Again? I never stopped. I will not rest until every last one of you fuckers involved in Akuze is dead. Y'got that? You're the first and you won't be the last. Your friends will join you soon," she hissed. The blade pulled out only to slam right between another set of ribs. The man cried out and writhed in pain. 

"And what will the galaxy t-think knowing their g-great savior is a savage?" 

The Commander laughed lightly before the omni-blade smashed into his knee cap. The scream he gave off echoed in the room and down the hall. It made her ears ring but she did not wince. 

"Savage. Imbecile. Dumbass. Is that all people can do? Insult me? I guess that is all people like you can do, hm?" she said before the whip curled tighter around his neck, making him gag. 

"Another d-death on your conscience, Commander."

"Does it look like I care? I don't. You don't deserve to even be on my mind one single bit. Not after I am done with you," she said. The omni-blade retreated before the aura of blue flared brighter around her. Tendrils licked the man's body before curling tightly around him. The whip disappeared. She threw him heavily into an opposite wall and forced him to stay there. She got up, making her way over. 

"How the mighty have fa--" the man began but she used a stasis field before he could continue. The Commander turned and walked away from him. She disappeared from the room entirely, but the stasis field held. She returned some time later with one of the shock rods she'd been attacked with. 

With a smirk she slammed the rod into his throat, destroying the stasis as she did so. It broke through the skin and lodged in his larynx. He couldn't scream if he wanted to. Which, judging by the look on his face, he really wanted to. Her thumb triggered the rod and she stepped away as more voltage than she cared to know ran through the man's system. She didn't have to worry about what was on his omni-tool anymore either, it had still been activated when she'd done her work and was nicely fried. 

"And thus, my job is done," she said. She turned, smirking to herself. Bloody bootprints followed her. She went to the server room where she destroyed all evidence of herself. 

Time to go home... 

**Author's Note:**

> The German to English translations in order is: Be afraid of me. For today I embody Death. You do not deserve mercy so do not ask me for it.


End file.
